


A Deadly Proposal

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-typical dead body, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With murder as an appetizer, I guess no one had room for dessert.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are property of NBC/Dick Wolf. This story was written purely for fun and not for profit. Written for the slashthedrabble prompt #389: "Appetizer".

“With murder as an appetizer, I guess no one had room for dessert.”

Blood splattered the walls, the bed, the crisp white tablecloth on the room service dining cart. The entire hotel room looked more like an operating theater gone horribly wrong than the scene of a romantic evening out on the town. John and Fin took in the horrorshow they’d stepped into while CSU snapped photos and collected evidence.

“Cause of death?” John asked.

“Multiple stab wounds to chest, abdomen, and one to the femoral artery which was clearly the killing strike,” Dr. Warner replied.

“All this mess and no one heard anything last night?”

“No one who’s come forward yet,” Fin said, having talked to the responding unis. “Theater district hotel, rooms were either vacant or guests at a show when room service arrived here at eight.”

John frowned. “Sure this case is ours, not Vice? Maybe a high-priced trick gone wrong?”

Warner shook her head. “Vic had a jewelry box in his jacket pocket, the kind you’d find an engagement ring in.”

“But let me guess,” John said. “A ring is nowhere to be found—much like the fiancé-to-be.”

“Yeah and it looks like the ring wasn’t the only jewels she ran off with.” Fin took a peek under white sheet covering the body and grimaced.

“Saving herself the trouble of waiting for the divorce to begin the robbery and emasculation. This perp’s a real forward thinker. We have any name or ID for our femme fatale?”

“Room was under the vic’s name. CSU is dusting for prints,” Warner replied.

“Which is always so useful in a hotel room.” John sighed.

“Hair caught in his fingernails, so we might get lucky with DNA. I’ll have more for you after I’ve got the body on my table.”

“In the meantime I suppose we’d better canvas the staff and any neighboring guests who _were_ in, see if we can get any kind of description or lead.” John nodded to Fin, who followed his partner into the hallway.

Fin leaned against the wall as they started on the first door, directly across from the victim’s room. “You ever think about getting married again, Munch?”

“Why, that tender scene in there give you the warm and fuzzies about becoming the fifth Munch spousal unit?” John waggled his eyebrows and Fin had to laugh. “I think we’re both better off forswearing holy matrimony in favor of a life of sinful lust. Less chance of either you or me ending up in a body bag like no-nuts over there—ah, good evening, ma’am,” John interrupted himself as the door opened. Both detectives flashed their badges and introduced themselves.

 

* * *

“So all that knocking on doors and interviewing staff and what have we learned? ‘Billy Elliot’ is a great musical and the room service here sucks,” John said.

“But is it bad enough to kill for?”

“Doubt it. How about lunch before we wander over to the ME’s?”

“Anything but the hot dog cart.”

“Ouch.”


End file.
